


Twenty years: Then

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Twenty Years [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Fix-It, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The day that changed Susan and Talia's lives forever, even if they don't quite understand it yet.





	Twenty years: Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Date Written: 24-27 February 2018  
> Word Count: 550  
> Written for: Purimgifts 2018  
> Recipient: spoke  
> Summary: The day that changed Susan and Talia's lives forever, even if they don't quite understand it yet.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU jinking off from ep 02x19 "Divided Loyalties."  
> Warning: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Twenty Years  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I will always write for Susan and Talia if given the chance. And I will always fix the fuckery that was Control. This is just a given, like the rising of the sun in the east and the setting of the same sun in the west. I love this couple and will do what I can to keep their love alive.
> 
> Any text in _~italics~_ is intended as telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath is my go-to B5 beta rock star! Any and all remaining errors can be chalked up to my stubbornness.

The second she feels Talia's presence, Susan starts to tense up. She doesn't want her here, doesn't want her to get hurt if they do find this Control person. Who knows if they'll go after Talia as another part of Psi Corps or not? The thought of suddenly being without Talia after just opening up to her _last night_ makes Susan's chest tighten painfully.

Before she can do more than look on helplessly, time slows down in the next moment or two, making them feel like a hundred years. She watches as Lyta sends the password, watches that strangely hypnotic tightness around her eyes. Her eyes drag over to Talia's face, watching, waiting for a sign.

There's a brief flicker in those grey eyes, a sense of surprise, of fear, of struggle, and then she's spasming and falling back into Garibaldi's arms. Susan has never been jealous of him, but she is now.

"You bitch!"

Those words cut deeper than Susan ever thought possible, and she tightly shuts her eyes against the inevitable struggle. But when nothing more comes, she takes a deep breath and forces her eyes open again. Talia is staring at her, a tentative, confused smile curling up her lips before her eyes roll back into her head and she faints into Garibaldi's arms.

*****

She's not sure how many hours she sits next to Talia's bed in Medlab. They all stop by to check on Talia's status and to make sure she's also all right. Sheridan tries to talk her into returning to her quarters, but her rather graphic description of where he can shove his head has him gaping like a fish out of water while Stephen nearly has an aneurysm from fighting his laughter. Sheridan wanders away rather quickly after that, and she's left to the relative silence of Medlab again.

She drifts off to sleep at one point, head cushioned on one arm on the side of the bed, free hand holding Talia's. It's the sensation of that hand squeezing hers that wakes her up again. She's barely coherent, eyes blearily seeking out Talia's with a smile.

"Talia? Are you okay?"

"I think so? How long have I been here?"

Susan starts to answer, but comes up short. She isn't even sure how long she's been sleeping. Before she can concede that point, a throat is cleared behind her and she turns to see Stephen standing there with a smile. He nods to acknowledge her attention, then comes closer to the bed.

"You've been out for about ten hours. There was no need for it either. Your brain's been incredibly active the entire time. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, hungry, grateful. Jason…" She pauses then, eyes fluttering shut briefly with a nod before she speaks again. This time, the exhaustion is far more obvious. "When I can go back to my quart-- Damn! They're still being repaired."

"You'll stay with me." The words are out before Susan fully acknowledges them as a thought. "You'll probably need someone to keep an eye on you, right, Stephen?"

She can see it in Talia's eyes, the need to argue, but also sees the exhaustion that deflates the balloon of defiant independence. Her smile is broad, a soft chuckle escaping her when Talia rolls her eyes in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://neatnik2009.wordpress.com/2010/07/13/babylon-5-divided-loyalties-1995/)  
> 


End file.
